Simon
about in " "}} |occupation= |previous occupation= Dark Mage |team= |previous team= Team Jellal |partner= |status=Deceased |relatives= Kagura Mikazuchi (younger sister) |magic=Darkness Magic Telepathy |weapons= |manga debut= Chapter 75 |anime debut= Episode 33 |japanese voice= Yasuyuki Kase |english voice= Kim Foster (child) |image gallery=yes }} Simon (シモン Shimon) was part of Team Jellal, a group of former slave children who attempted to rebuild the Tower of Heaven, also known as the R-System. He was also the older brother of Kagura.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 314, Page 14 He died to protect Erza Scarlet from Jellal Fernandes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 97, Page 18 Appearance Simon was a very massive, tall and muscular young man, with his overly large arms and hands appearing even larger compared to his extremely thin legs.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 76, Page 14 During his time in the Tower of Heaven, although not as large or muscular as he'd grow in later years, he was more well-proportioned.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 77, Page 19 His mildly long dark hair possessed two prominent bangs curving outwards on the front, framing and partially covering the upper part of his face. Simon had dark eyes and a wide, rectangular face, with a flat nose and a noticeably prominent jaw. During the revolt in the Tower of Heaven when he was a child, Simon got struck in the face by a Magical blast, something which seemingly left him partially disfigured.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 81, Pages 9-10 Simon's left eye was covered in a simple, dark eyepatch, held up by an extremely slim rope, with a thin scar emerging from under it and going down diagonally on his cheek. His massive jaw was obscured by an armored metal plate, bearing lines of studs on its upper edges and two side protrusions jutting upwards, plus a set of teeth-like ornaments, overall resembling a skeletal jaw. The top of his head was covered in a light cloth wrapped around it, tied on the back, where a pair of long wrappings were left hanging over his neck, with another one hanging on the right of his face; such headgear bore a great resemblance to a turban.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 75, Page 21 As a child, Simon's attire was that of a slave in the Tower of Paradise, which consists of a sleeveless shirt and a pair of light pants reaching down below his knees, held up by a simple, rudimentary rope belt tied in a knot on the front. As a member of Team Jellal, a grown up Simon switched to a different, distinctive outfit: most of his muscular upper body was left exposed, being only covered by a large, light cloth passing over his left shoulder and going down below his waist, where it was tied by a light sash, plus a single, dark sleeve on the left arm, bearing two light stripes vertically going down it, from the shoulder to the cuff. The cloth crossing his chest diagonally had its edges adorned by a series of dark pyramids, and bore in its middle several dark, larger motifs, highly reminiscent of double-edged axes. Simon also wore a pair of extremely loose dark pants, almost reaching down to his ankles, which made his thin legs look larger, and a simple pair of light, ankle boots. Personality As a member of Team Jellal, Simon always retained a cool, detached demeanor,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 75, Pages 20-21 hardly showing any emotion, and being seemingly willing to help Jellal to realize his plan, at the cost of Erza's life.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 78, Page 9 This, however, was revealed to be false: Simon pretended to follow Jellal's orders, while in fact was the only one among his teammates to have seen through their old friend's deception. He had proven to be logical and cautious, carefully examining situations before taking further steps and choosing retreat or escape if pitted against an insurmountable opponent,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 85, Page 15 as well as being willing to wait for a long time before carrying out his plans for the sake of his friends and allies.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 78, Pages 12-18 History Simon lived a happy life with his younger sister Kagura Mikazuchi in Rosemary Village, the same place where Erza also grew up. He was kidnapped as a child and taken as a slave to build the R-System, otherwise known as the Tower of Heaven.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 314, Page 17 It was there that he made friends with Erza, Jellal, Wally, Millianna and Shô, as they weathered the cruel methods of their captors.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 78, Pages 11-15 One day, Erza decided it was time to fight back and inspired the other slaves to stage a revolt. Despite some sacrifices, the slaves were successful and set to leave the island for good.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 80, Pages 18-24Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 81, Pages 9-20 But Jellal, now being controlled by "Zeref", destroyed the ship leading off the island and claimed it was Erza's doing to convince Simon and his friends to stay and finish the tower.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 82, Pages 2-19 However, Simon didn't believe in Jellal`s ruse, because he believed that Erza wouldn't do such a thing. After eight years, the tower was completed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 83, Pages 10-15 Synopsis Tower of Heaven arc After eight years pass, he, along with Shô, Wally, and Millianna, appear at a casino where Team Natsu is having their vacation. He begins by attacking Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Lockser, demanding to know where Erza Scarlet is.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 75, Pages 20-21 When the two refuse to reveal her whereabouts, Simon uses Dark Moment, making the room pitch black,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 76, Pages 4-6 and seemingly defeats the two.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 77, Pages 6-8 Simon then meets up with the rest of his friends, who had found Erza, and take her back to the Tower of Heaven.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 76, Pages 14-20 Natsu Dragneel and his teammates invade the tower, and Erza reveals to the group about her past, and how Jellal framed her for betraying her friends and left them, but in reality she was banished, as Jellal wanted to finish the tower to bring Zeref back.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 82, Pages 13-19 Shô appears shocked by the truth that Jellal lied about Erza, betraying them. As he falls into a state of confusion, Simon appears telling Shô what Erza just said is true, and he knew all along that Jellal has lied about Erza's betrayal. Everyone then agrees to work together to stop Jellal's plans.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 83, Pages 9-18 As the team runs through the tower to stop Jellal, Simon tries to contact Wally and Millianna, but he is blocked. Gray questions Simon's trust as they travel. Simon tells him he knew skilled Mages like him and Juvia wouldn't die so easily, and he had faith Natsu wouldn't be defeated by Wally so easily. Simon then praises Natsu, telling his friends that they have yet to realize Natsu's full potential as a Dragon Slayer.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 84, Pages 3-5 Everybody stops when Jellal uses Magic to tell everyone in the tower about his "Paradise Game". Jellal challenges everyone in the tower to find him, but warns them of Trinity Raven, who will be there to stop them. He lastly points out that the Magic Council will be planning to use the Etherion on the tower which will destroy everyone, though he doesn't say when. With this information, Shô then traps Erza in one of his cards, claiming that he needs to protect her, and then runs off. Simon then splits off on his own.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 85, Pages 4-10 He comes across Natsu's fight against Fukuro. He tries to help by using his Darkness Magic, but Fukuro, possessing owl-like abilities, is able to see in the dark and attacks him, leaving him wounded and forced to spectate the rest of the battle from the sidelines.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 85, Pages 14-20 When Natsu is defeated by Fukuro, Gray arrives and is able to defeat him, leaving Simon very surprised.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 89, Pages 4-20 After Fukuro's defeat, Simon carries Natsu on his back as they travel up the tower. He informs Natsu how his battle went and how Gray saved him. After calming Natsu down, Simon begs Natsu to rescue Erza, warning him that Jellal would take advantage of her feelings to defeat her. Natsu declines at first,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 92, Pages 9-12 feeling he would get involved in something that is between Jellal and Erza. Simon angrily yells at Natsu, telling him Erza has no hate for Jellal, and she may use the Etherion to take her life along with Jellal's. His words makes Natsu starting to worry about Erza while looking for her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 92, Pages 17-20 When Etherion hits the Tower of Heaven, Simon is shocked that he is still alive.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 94, Page 10 In the middle of the fight against Jellal, Simon throws his body in front of Jellal's Altairis spell, protecting Erza. He falls to the ground and with Erza by his side. Simon then confesses his love to her and sadly dies.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 97, Pages 11-18 Magic and Abilities Darkness Magic (闇の魔法 Yami no Mahō): A form of Magic which Simon employed in an exclusive, peculiar way, taking advantage of the physical element of the Magic itself, instead of the more common, ghostly apparitions wielded by most users of Darkness Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 76, Pages 5-6 *'Dark Moment' (闇刹那 Yami Setsuna): One of Simon's known spells, which allowed him to remove all the lights within a wide range that is enough to cover an entire casino hall, turning everything pitch black. This prevents opponents from seeing their surroundings while distracting them and putting them at a disadvantage. Simon and his allies, on the other hand, were apparently capable of perfectly maneuvering in the darkness, being seemingly unaffected by the spell. However, opponents who can see in the darkness will be unaffected by such spell. To cast Dark Moment, Simon was shown performing hand gestures with both of his arms, moving his hands with the index and middle fingers outstretched, and the others bent.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 85, Pages 15-17 *'Dark Burst': Simon looks at his opponent and, after summoning forth his Magic Seal, triggers an explosion strong enough to destroy a bar.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 33 (Unnamed) Telepathy (念話 Terepashī): Simon could communicate with other people away from him through their thoughts, being capable of remaining in contact with his teammates from afar.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 84, Page 3 To converse with them, he placed his left hand's outstretched index and middle fingers on his head's side, something which allowed the words he pronounced to reach others.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 76, Page 5 Enhanced Durability: Simon was shown to be quite resilient: during his time as a slave, he survived being struck on the face by a Magical blast which left him disfigured; later on, he endured Fukuro's Judgement Hou which pierces clean through his chest.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 85, Pages 17-18 Lastly, he was shown taking a direct hit from Jellal Fernandes's Altairis spell and speak for a short time afterwards before finally succumbing to his fatal injuries.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 97, Pages 12-17 Enhanced Strength: As evident of his muscular and massive build, Simon possessed a high amount of physical strength: he was shown sending Juvia Lockser crashing through a bar counter several meters away from him, breaking the bar counter she was sitting at in the process, with only a careless slap of his left hand.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 75, Page 20 The fact that he managed to physically hurt her is also worth noting, due to the woman's body being composed of intangible water. Keen Intellect: Despite his grunt appearance, Simon was clever and hard to fool: he was capable of seeing through Jellal's deception, which had all of his fellow slaves deceived without the slightest suspicion, and through Gray Fullbuster's Clone with ease; the latter was even used by Simon to his own advantage, in order to feign Gray's death and gather some powerful Mages at the Tower of Heaven, which would have helped him to stop Jellal's crazy plan.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 83, Pages 13-14 Relationships Trivia *In the manga, Simon slaps Juvia away when he first appears. In the anime, he blows her up using Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 75, Page 20 Quotes *(To Natsu Dragneel about Erza Scarlet) ''"No! This is not a simple matter of strength, or Magic Power! Erza... Erza is still hoping that she can save Jellal somehow! I know it! She just doesn't have it in her to actually hate Jellal!"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 92, Page 17 *(To Erza Scarlet) ''"You...were always...so gentle. So...gentle. I...love you..."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 97, Page 16 Battles & Events *Tower of Heaven Slave Revolt *Tower of Heaven Slaves vs. Tower of Heaven's Guards & Magic Troops *Team Natsu vs. Team Jellal *Natsu Dragneel & Simon vs. Fukuro References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Former Antagonist Category:Deceased Category:Tower of Heaven Slaves